


Uncomfortable

by mrstaemin (TheTroninator)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTroninator/pseuds/mrstaemin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael confronts Gavin for always making people feel awkward and makes him the uncomfortable one for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncomfortable

It was the last straw with Michael. After countless attempts to make him squirm, Gavin finally struck a nerve with him. In hind sight, it doesn’t really matter what Gavin said to make Michael tip over the edge. Maybe it was a joke or a question about women or sex or gays or maybe it wasn’t. Whatever Gavin had said, in that tongue in cheek voice with that stupid arrogant grin, made Michael decide to say something, the last something to Gavin he’d ever say on the topic.

So Gavin leaned back in his chair at the table in the kitchen of the office, smirking, and waiting for whatever Michael’s response would be. But his friend’s answer did not come in the tone he expected.

“Seriously, man? Seriously? Like I know you’re British and everything and it’s like part of your culture to ‘take the piss’ out of everything, but—goddamn—do you even think before you open your stupid mouth?” Michael leaned back as well, his palms open and facing up, an expression of genuine curiosity and a hint of disgust. 

“What?” Gavin asked in his heavily accented manner.

Michael ran a hand through his auburn hair and continued his rant. “You have no respect for anyone else’s feelings, dude. You think you’re being funny? I’m not laughing. And the worst thing, Gavin, is you do it all the time. With your stupid grin on your face you say these insensitive things and people think you’re an asshole, because you are being an asshole.”

Gavin sat with a confused look on his face. He knew he annoyed Michael sometimes, and he’d been called names by every one of his friends in the office before, but he never thought they were being serious. Gavin didn’t know how to think. He’d always just been having a laugh.

“Do you ever think about anyone else’s feelings, Gavin? Or do you even have feelings? When was the last time you cried for someone else? When was the last time you even cried?” Michael knew as he said these things that he was exaggerating. Gavin surely felt emotions. But he just never acted sad or affected by anything that ever happened. It made Michael wonder how insensitive of a guy Gavin really was, and to a certain degree it bothered him to think that he really might not give a shit.

Gavin, for once, thought before he spoke. After a pause, he said, “Michael, just because I don’t cry over every little thing that happens doesn’t mean I don’t have feelings.”

Michael shook his head. “I know that I’m a piece of shit, Gav. But at least I care about how other people feel.”

“I-I care how people feel,” Gavin stuttered. “I just try to bring on happy stuff.”

“Well, I’m not happy with you. You’re my best friend and it just sucks to see you be such a prick to people.”

Gavin felt a bit ill after this attack, plus with the guilt trip attached to the end, he could barely form a thought in his mixed up brain. He knew, though, that he didn’t want Michael to think of him that way, as the uncaring Brit who intentionally hurt people. “My little Michael…” Gavin cooed.

Michael rolled his eyes, not in the mood to be placated with pet names. “It’s not gonna work.”

Gavin looked into his lap. This had been one of the few times that his pet name strategy hadn’t worked on Michael. As he contemplated why this hurt him so much, he realized what he needed to say. “I’m sorry, Michael,” he muttered. 

Michael looked at the slumped boy across from him. “Really?” he asked. Real apologies were scarce in the office, especially if Gavin was the one to be delivering them.

“Yeah,” Gavin mumbled, slowly looking up to meet Michael’s eyes. “And, um…”

Michael saw Gavin’s eyes. Though he was not tearing up, he saw the regret. “What is it?” he asked.

“I care about how you feel,” Gavin said, looking down again, twiddling his thumbs a little as his face went red. “I-I don’t want you to hate me.” Gavin wouldn’t come this close to showing his real feelings to Michael for a long time.

“I don’t hate you, you prick,” Michael told him, a slight smile stretching his lips. 

“I’ll try to be less of a prick,” Gavin replied, a grin teasing the corner of his mouth.

Michael actually believed him, too. While he didn’t want Gavin to change his entire personality, which was naturally ornery and smug, Michael loved to see a more sensitive side to him, too. Maybe it was because he always feared that Gavin didn’t care how Michael felt about him and maybe because he wanted Gavin to feel something about him, too. But then, Michael felt sure and was glad to have made Gavin the uncomfortable one for once.


End file.
